All I Need
by Kiyohime
Summary: Mai Otome one-shot  One of the five Pillars is having a bad day.


**_A/N: _**_Zomg yes, I'm alive! And back with another songfic.. I know I still need to do a lot of updating on my other fics and I apologize! I will try to get on them as soon as possible.  
As for this fic... well, I was listening to Within Temptation and watching Mai Otome. I thought that Viola and Kruger needed some more lovings, so here you go. _

_Song is "All I Need" by Within Temptation_

_**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the song or Mai Otome.  
_

_

* * *

_For the first time in all of the years I've been an Otome…

I'm afraid.

Me, one of the five Pillars, is truly _terrified_.

And about what? I don't even know at this moment as I'm hovering over the demolished pavement caused by one of the most epic fights in the age of the Otomes. I was panting raggedly and my vision just blurred for a split second as my body trembled from the post-fight pain.

All I could think of was the thoughts, which appeared in my head against my will mind you, of her with her best friend in her dorm… they certainly were getting _close_ and it set me off.

'_But then again…'_

A loud battle cry was heard from my enemy as she charged towards me with speed so incredible that it should be illegal. But I let out a low laugh and smirked, despite the fact this fear was very slowly but surely making me waver. She might be just as fast, but she forgot what my title is, apparently.

'…_She doesn't know I'm in love with her.' _

Easily dodging to the side, she missed me just barely and I grit my teeth as I felt her blade cut open the side of my armor but luckily missing my skin. It was too close, way too close. I'm losing my touch… why? _Why_ did I have to fall for _her_?

_I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't I ever learn?_

And why did this _bitch _have to pick now out of all the times to fight me? I glared daggers at her as she turned around to take another run at me. She was about to see the reason of why you should never mess with this Pillar on a bad day!

_I've lost all my trust  
Though I've surely tried to turn it around_

Quickly bringing my dual-bladed weapon up in front of myself, her weapon barely missed my chest and was deflect by my weapon instead as I used most of my strength to hold her back. I was certain enough that if looks could burn, my eyes would've had her burnt down to a crisp right now.

_Can you still see the heart of me?  
All of my agony fades away_

I could feel my own aura darkening as I glared into her eyes icily and sent my knee flying to her stomach to push her back at the same time I flipped backwards to get away. They wouldn't go away… those damn images… why was she getting close to her like that? Could… could it be actually that they are…

_When you hold me in your embrace_

No! Enough! Only if these infuriating thoughts will go away so I can whack this forsaken _gnat _back to the Black Valley where she belongs!

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place_

That girl… is the only one that makes me alive. The only one that stole my attention. The only one that could make me weak in the knees.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted as I was sent flying right into a large boulder by the enemy's weapon and I let out a cry of pain. Due to my powers and the strength I hold, my body literally broke the boulder to pieces… but it didn't mean it wouldn't hurt bad. Not to mention, she has been knocking me around for quite a bit too. I blame the annoying thoughts for that.

_Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down_

Fortunately… what my enemy doesn't know is I still have my savior. Which were memories of her spending time with me. Her blushing from my teasing and laughing along with me. Her training with me. All the little things…

With the newfound courage in my heart, I let out a groan as I pushed the broken rocks off of my battered body and struggled to stand up. A drop of blood ran down the side of my head but I didn't care as a crooked grin worked its way across my lips and I stared down my enemy.

_You've opened the door, don't let it close_

Strong rush of air whistled through the small jet pack within my armor as I slowly levitated up into the air towards the cloudy sky and readied my weapon, my eyes never leaving the enemy down below as they silently taunted her to follow.

_I'm here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go_

As expected, she darted right up into the air after me and aimed her long blade at me.

_I know that I'm only one step away  
From turning it around_

For the next several moments, all could be heard was metal clanking against each other and to eyes down below, they'd see two bright lights bouncing away then clashing with each other in the same incredible speed from earlier, like a deadly dance. We were relentless… refusing to stand down till we claimed our victory.

_Can you still see the heart of me?  
All of my agony fades away_

Much to my dismay, if there was anything else in the world that could make me stagger… it was her presence. So cold yet strong.

And I felt it just then. I knew I was in trouble.

Big trouble.

_When you hold me in your embrace_

Correct about my assumption, I didn't even see my enemy vanish into thin air and reappear behind me within a blur. My eyes widened as I felt cold steel slashing through my side, cutting me open.

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place_

'_This… is it.' _ That was my final thought as my focus became hazy and I slowly lost my altitude, falling down from the sky. All I could hear was the loud pounding of my heartbeats going wild in my ears and I stared blankly at the dark gray clouds, silently pleading to see the sun one last time.

_Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down, what's left of me_

There it was again. The cold and strong presence… yet so comforting. If it wasn't for the sound of blood roaring in my ears, I would've made out the voice that shouted so clearly before a bright flash of red beam shot through the air above me.

_Make my heart a better place_

Expecting the sharp pain from colliding into the ground to shoot through me, it didn't come just yet… it seemed like it was a long way down from the sky… did I fly that up high?

No matter… this was the end for me anyway. I closed my eyes and patiently awaited the cold grip of death to wrap around me.

_I tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away, don't break me down_

Warm memories of our time together played over again and again like a broken record, as if it was trying to soothe my fears but never succeeding. Her name escaped my lips in a soft whisper.

_I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear_

"SHIZURU!" I gasped and opened my eyes when I heard the loud shout again and there she was. My savior. She was flying after me with a determined look on her face and reached out, grabbing onto my hand and held onto it tight. Before I knew it, I was hanging right above the pavement from her hold and I couldn't help but smile weakly.

_Don't tear me down_

"Natsuki…" I muttered softly, tears welling up at the corner of my eyes and I was gently set down on the ground. She didn't waste a moment and landed in front of me with open arms. I didn't hesitate to fall forward into them and gripped onto her tightly as sobs wracked my body. I slowly dropped down to my knees with my arms wrapped around her waist tightly and my face buried in her stomach.

"Idiot… you ran off before I could stop you. I don't like her that way, Shizuru. She was only helping me get something off of my face."

I blinked the tears out of my eyes and looked up at her in confusion before my brain fully processed what she meant by that and stared up at her in shock.

"I've known for a while. I'm not that blind, you know."

That comment alone was more than enough of an answer to how she felt about me… and I finally felt happiness again. I could finally say goodbye to my fears.

"Come on… let's get you home. That bitch won't be a problem to you anymore," I smiled at her words as she muttered them softly and picked me up, carrying me away from the debris and back to the safety of Garderobe…

And her arms.

_-Fin-_


End file.
